On leur dit, ou pas ?
by Ophelia Agreste
Summary: Faire une pyjama party entre amis, c'est une idée formidable ! Faire venir la femme de ses rêves avant ses deux autres amis, très bonne idée aussi ! Sauf, evidemment, s'il y a une relation secrète derrière tout cela. Dans ce cas, évidemment, ce n'est pas une bonne idée...
1. Chapitre 1

Un week-end sans son père. Un week-end sans Gabriel Agreste. Un week-end avec sa Lady.

Adrien avait tout de suite appelé Marinette. À la seconde même où Nathalie avait quitté sa chambre après lui avoir annoncé la bonne nouvelle, le héro de Paris était au téléphone avec sa partenaire et petite amie. Une occasion comme celle ci ne pouvait pas se rater.

Il s'était immédiatement imaginé rester toute la nuit sur la tour Eiffel à regarder des films sur son ordinateur avec elle, ou simplement se balader sur les toits de Paris. Ils pourraient se montrer ensemble en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir librement. Car oui, ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire à personne sur leur relation. Ni à leurs amis, ni à leurs familles. Surtout pas à leurs familles.

Gabriel ne voulait pas qu'Adrien soit distrait par quiconque. Et jamais il n'aurait approuvé que son fils ait une relation amoureuse un an avant de passer son BAC, et ce même s'ils étaient en ce moment en période de vacances d'été.

Adrien pensa alors à tous les moments qu'ils pourraient partager ensemble. Ils pourraient s'embêter, se prendre dans leurs bras, s'embrasser bien sûr, et peut être même dormir ensemble.

Il n'y avait pas de sous entendu, évidemment, même si Adrien y pensait. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais Marinette n'était pas prête. Elle avait beau être extrêmement mature et paraître aussi responsable qu'une jeune femme de 22 ans en tant que Ladybug, cela ne lui empêchait pas de redevenir une adolescente de 17 ans quand le masque tombait. Et Adrien ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait beau aimer le côté presque femme fatale de Ladybug, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Marinette incroyablement mignonne au naturel. Et s'il devait se retenir encore et encore pour aller plus loin avec celle dont il était amoureux, alors il attendrait. Peut être pas des années, mais il attendrait. Marinette avait été très claire sur le sujet, et, connaissant le caractère de Ladybug, il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop la contredire.

Donc, sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucune ambiguïté, Adrien demanda à Marinette si elle voulait passer tout le week-end à ses côtés. Mais malheureusement pour lui, les parents d'Alya devaient partir le samedi dans l'après midi pour emmener ses petites sœurs à un spectacle pour enfants. Les jeunes filles ont donc convaincu les parents de la brunette qu'il était vraiment trop risqué pour une adolescente de rester seule chez elle, et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle reste chez la bleutée durant l'absence des adultes.

Le petit projet week-end Ladybug et Chat Noir était donc impossible. Mais une nouvelle idée vint à l'esprit d'Adrien. Une jeune femme seule ce n'était pas bien, non. Mais deux jeunes femmes et deux jeunes hommes c'était parfait. Une fois en accord avec Marinette, Adrien et elle prévinrent leurs meilleurs amis respectifs qui se firent une joie d'accepter. Mais bien entendu, Adrien insista pour que Marinette arrive plus tôt dans la journée, et il n'eut pas besoin d'insister longtemps...

Quand à Alya et Nino, ils s'étaient tout de suite contacter pour préparer un plan d'attaque. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Depuis cette fameuse fête costumé sur le thème des personnalités connues, Adrien et Marinette étaient plus proches que jamais. Alya avait immédiatement remarqué que Marinette ne bégayait plus face à lui. Nino avait immédiatement remarqué qu'Adrien devenait rouge en face d'elle. Et ces changements soudains de comportements ne pouvaient que les alerter. Ils n'avaient pourtant fait que danser. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient remarqué. Ils les avaient en effet perdu de vue lors de l'attaque d'un akuma ce soir là, mais il n'y avait rien eu d'anormal.

Pourtant, les semaines suivantes, les deux amis ne se lâchaient plus. Enfin, d'après Alya, on ne pouvait plus les qualifier seulement d'amis. Elle avait beau être loin de se douter de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, elle ne pouvait s'enlever cette idée de l'esprit : ils leur cachaient quelque chose. Et comme toute bonne journaliste qui se respecte, elle était déterminée à tout découvrir. Quoi qu'il en coûte, quoi qu'elle doive faire. Elle était même prête à aller plus tôt chez Adrien pour voir ce qu'il se passait, puisque Marinette avait subitement décidé de la retrouver directement chez lui.

Oh tiens, mais c'est une bonne idée ça...

La semaine passa très vite et les deux amoureux ne s'étaient pas vus. En effet, le prix à payer pour un week-end de tranquillité fu une semaine remplie de séances photos et d'interviews de son père auxquelles Adrien était obligé d'assister même s'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Et les seules pauses que le jeune mannequin pu prendre dans la journée furent les attaques des akumatisés. Mais à ce moment là, ça allait beaucoup mieux.

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit du jeune homme. Marinette avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Adrien qui avait passé un bras au dessus de ses épaules et qui caressait son bras de l'autre. Ils étaient si bien installés qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie : dormir. Alya et Nino ne devaient pas arriver avant une bonne heure, ce qui laissait aux supers héros exténués le temps de dormir.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Pas ce que les deux concernés avaient prévu.

Alya était monté en premier en faisant attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Elle fit ensuite signe à Nino de la rejoindre tout doucement pendant qu'elle regardait derrière la porte qui était restée entrouverte. Ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un hoquet tant elle était surprise. Nino la rejoint rapidement et regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir leurs meilleurs amis presque endormis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leur position extrêmement rapprochée ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur relation, et les deux espions furent pris par pas mal de sentiments contradictoires.

L'étonnement tout d'abord, puisqu'ils ne pensaient pas que leur relation était si importante, la peur ensuite, d'être arrivé au mauvais moment, qui se transforma vite en soulagement en entendant les fortes respirations des jeunes gens endormis, puis un petit brin de colère en raisons des cachotteries, pour enfin finir par une grande bouffée de joie.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils attendaient qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux qu'ils n'allaient sûrement pas faire leur raba joie maintenant.

Ils sortirent leurs têtes de l'encadrement de la porte et Nino tenta de calmer Alya qui sautait de joie. Elle avait beau en vouloir un peu à Marinette de ne rien lui avoir dit, elle était bien trop surexcitée pour être complètement fâchée. Mais la bleutée n'allait pas s'en sortir comme cela, Alya avait droit à des explications après tous ces secrets.

Les jeunes espions s'étaient ensuite assis parterre, derrière la porte qui était désormais un peu plus ouverte, et attendaient calmement que l'heure passe. Il ne voulaient pas les déranger en plein sommeil ni se faire prendre à leurs petites manigances. Nino avait donc sorti son téléphone pour qu'ils puissent faire un jeu. Et comme il fallait se partager le petit écran pour jouer, les deux amis durent se rapprocher. Leurs têtes étaient baissées, vers le jeu vidéo, ce qui leur permettaient de ne pas voir les joues de l'autre se teinter d'une vive couleur.

Le jeu touchait à sa fin et les partenaires avaient largement gagné. Ils relevèrent tous deux la tête dans une remarquable synchronisation et restèrent l'un devant l'autre sans bouger. Mais contrairement à leurs amis, Nino et Alya n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser dépasser par des situations comme celle-ci, surtout Alya. Elle regarda les lèvres du jeune homme qui comprit instantanément la signification.

Elle était d'accord, elle en avait même envie.

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et allait combler le vide qui séparaient leurs bouches quand ils entendirent deux voix. Ils s'écartèrent à la seconde même où ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait. Du moins, ils comprirent que leurs amis n'étaient pas seuls.

Ce n'étaient pas les voix de Marinette et d'Adrien, c'étaient deux voix inconnues, et particulièrement étranges. La première, assez aiguë, donnait l'impression d'appartenir à une petite fille, alors que la seconde était plus grave, et faisait penser à un noble des temps modernes. Mais une chose était sûre et certaine : ces voix étaient tout sauf naturelles.

Ils avaient également très bien entendu ce qu'ils se disaient, les voix appelaient Adrien et Marinette. Alya et Nino retournèrent près de la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Depuis leur positionnement, ils pouvaient voir un bon tier du bout du lit. Ils distinguèrent donc que les amoureux s'étaient redressés et assis. Mais les voix étaient toujours présentes, de plus en plus présentes même. On aurait pu croire que les deux autres, supposées, personnes présentes dans la chambre étaient entrain de se disputer. Les rires d'Adrien et les petits souffles désespérés de Marinette étaient également très clairement audibles. Mais malgré qu'aucun son ne puisse échapper à leurs oreilles, Alya et Nino ne voyaient toujours pas avec qui pouvaient bien parler leurs meilleurs amis. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Marinette prenne la parole.

"Tikki, Plagg, venez ici, on va vous donner à manger, mais arrêtez de vous disputer pour rien, on dirait des enfants ! Vous n'êtes pas sensés être plus vieux que nous ?"

Aussitôt, deux petites créatures magiques apparurent devant les deux humains, et Nino eu juste le temps de mettre sa main devant la bouche d'Alya qui allait pousser un cri d'étonnement.

Les deux héros attrapèrent leurs sacs pour donner des cookies et du camembert aux bestioles dont les deux espions n'arrivaient pas à définir la nature exacte. La petite chose rouge avec un gros point noir remercia poliment Marinette avant de lui faire un petit câlin sur la joue et de lui mettre un bout du cookie dans sa bouche en rigolant avec elle, alors que l'autre créature noire aux yeux d'un vert flashy avec des oreilles de chat ne fit que se plaindre du temps désespérément long que prenait Adrien pour lui apporter son bien. Une fois les petits êtres volants installés sur le lit en face de leurs maîtres pour manger, Adrien passa ses bras autour des épaules et de la taille de Marinette avant de poser sa tête contre son cou.

"Mon dieu, que va-t-on faire avec ces deux là, ma Lady ?"

Ma Lady. La future journaliste et son acolyte avaient immédiatement reconnu ce surnom. Celui que Chat Noir donne à Ladybug... Alya avait toujours su comment les héros de Paris s'appelaient mutuellement, grâce au fait de les suivre lors des affrontements pour le Ladyblog, et c'était la même chose pour Nino. Il avait depuis quelques semaines pris l'habitude de suivre Alya dans ses reportages pour filmer les héros de Paris en action.

Mais malgré l'étrangeté de la situation et le naturel avec lequel Adrien nommait ainsi la jeune femme, Alya et Nino se dirent simplement que le nouveau couple avait entendu ses petits noms affectueux sur une vidéo du Ladyblog, et qu'ils avaient décidé de se les attribuer.

Le fait que Marinette appelle donc, par la suite, Adrien chaton ne les surprirent pas, mais c'était le reste de sa phrase qui les choqua vraiment.

"Eh bien on va continuer à supporter leurs petites scènes de ménage, chaton. En même temps on a pas bien le choix si on veut pouvoir se transformer et sauver le monde."

Se transformer. Sauver le monde. Alya en avait assez entendu. Leur conversation avait l'air trop naturelle pour eux, tout comme la situation, qui aurait pu faire penser à un film fantastique. Elle avait compris, et Nino aussi. Alya sorti discrètement de sa cachette et descendit sans un bruit les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie de la grande demeure.

Nino, lui, ne réalisait pas. Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir ? Il était le meilleur ami d'Adrien et connaissait Marinette depuis toujours, il avait même été amoureux d'elle ! La suite de la conversation lui confirma directement tout ce à quoi il pensait. S'il avait eu encore ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un doute, cette ombre se serait enfuie comme un spectre.

Il descendit rejoindre Alya dans la cour des Agreste aussi vite que possible, mais sans se faire prendre. Il la vit de dos et compris, à cause de la tête baissée de la jeune femme, qu'elle avait pleuré. Il la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta. Une fois un peu plus calme, Alya se retourna et rendit à Nino son étreinte.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler. Mais Alya allait exploser de l'intérieur. Il fallait que ce qu'elle ressente sorte, et qu'elle s'exprime, sinon elle risquait de débouler d'un coup dans la chambre d'Adrien et de leur sauter dessus pour crier.

"Mais qu'est ce que je suis bête ! Je suis complètement débile ! J'aurais dû le voir tout de suite ! Même s'il y a plein de différences entre elles... Tu penses qu'on a pu mal comprendre ? Tu crois que c'était juste un jeu entre eux ?"

"Déjà ne dis pas que tu es bête, ce n'est pas vrai ! Et pour le reste, aucune chance." répondit calmement Nino en passant sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amie. "Quand tu es partie la... comment dire... le truc rouge qui vole a commencé à parler du Papillon et de la fréquence d'apparition des akumas. Et je ne pense pas que qui que soit s'en souci vraiment, à part Ladybug et Chat Noir..."

Alya se serra un peu plus contre le jeune homme en soufflant pour tenter d'évacuer la boule de stress qui s'était formée dans son ventre, en vain. Elle se dégagea, un peu, des bras de Nino pour lui faire face et le regarder dans les yeux avec une lueur de détermination mélangée à une certaine crainte.

"Bon, il ne faut pas paniquer, et ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Ça va aller. Il faut juste relativiser. Tout va bien se passer..."

Nino rigola en la voyant respirer fortement tout en parlant à une vitesse folle. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Alya pour tenter une fois de plus de la ressaisir.

"Mais oui ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer ! C'est peut être des héros avec des pouvoirs magiques mais ils restent Marinette et Adrien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Mais, tu leur en veux ou..."

"Oh non, pas du tout !" s'exclama Alya en le coupant. "Ladybug m'a prévenue pendant une interview qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de se dévoiler à quiconque, et que même Chat Noir et elle n'avaient pas fait exprès. Non je ne leur en veux pas, je suis juste choquée de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt que ma meilleure amie est... Attends, je suis la meilleure amie de Ladybug ? Mais c'est génial!"

Nino éclata de rire en voyant Alya sautiller sur place avec un sourire énorme. Il préférait largement la voir heureuse comme cela plutôt que six pieds sous terre à stresser pour parler à sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, Nino se dit qu'il faudrait bien qu'ils se parlent. Mais comment faire ? Ils ne pouvaient franchement pas arriver comme ça dans la chambre et dire "Hey les gars! Au fait on vient d'apprendre que vous êtes les idoles d'Alya, parce qu'en vous espionnant on a vu des créatures bizarres et on a écouté votre conversation. Sinon j'ai apporté des bonbons !" Non, clairement, ce n'était pas possible. Mais comment leur dire ? Ou plutôt, fallait-il leur dire?

"Euh, Alya. Du coup maintenant qu'on sait, on leur dit ou pas ?"

Alya repris son sérieux et un sourire cette fois joueur se plaça sur ses lèvres. Il faisait penser au genre de sourire démoniaque que les méchants utilisent dans les films avant d'expliquer leur plan machiavélique.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai une idée..."

Et voilà un petit two-shots, j'espère que vous avez aimé!

A bientôt, bisous tout le monde !


	2. Chapitre 2

Alya et Nino avaient de nouveau escaladé le mur qui entourait la maison des Agreste et s'étaient retrouvés devant le grand portail pour sonner. Adrien répondit immédiatement et leur ouvrit. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et hochèrent discrètement la tête. Ils allaient mettre leur plan à exécution et leurs amis leur avoueront eux même leur secret.

Marinette était restée dans la chambre du blond pour installer Tikki et Plagg dans la bibliothèque, en haut de la chambre, puisque c'est le dernier endroit où iraient des amis pendant une soirée pyjama. Elle leur donna de quoi manger et les cacha derrière une grosse pile de livres. Elle descendit ensuite et se retrouva sur la dernière marche quand Alya arriva dans la chambre et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, un peu trop fort.

Les garçons la suivirent et ils se réunirent tous sur le lit d'Adrien, assis en cercle et discutèrent comme si de rien n'était. Mais aucune chance pour qu'Alya et Nino n'oublient leur petite manigance aussi facilement. Et pour une fois, c'est Nino qui lança le sujet.

"Au fait, Alya m'a dit qu'elle allait faire un article sur ce que les parisiens pensent de Ladybug et de Chat Noir, c'est une super idée non?"

Les deux superhéros acquiercierèrent, enchantés de connaître le point de vue des gens qu'ils sauvaient presque chaque jours sur les alters egos. Mais ils ne montrèrent aucunes réaction étrange, aucun sentimentalisme par rapport à la nouvelle. Alya continua.

"Du coup j'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos points de vue sur eux. Adrien, que penses-tu de Ladybug ?".

Adrien tourna instinctivement la tête vers Marinette qui faisait mine d'attendre la réponse. En vérité, malgré le léger malaise que la question provoquait, elle était ravie de pouvoir savoir ce que son partenaire pensait d'elle. Mais lui, il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre à la question. Il avait beau savoir exactement quoi répondre, ayant fait un nombre improbable de fois l'éloge de celle qu'il aime à Plagg, il ne voulait tout de même pas être à ce point embarrassé devant la première concernée. Mais n'ayant pas le choix, il répondit calmement à Alya en jouant sur son côté acteur/mannequin.

"Elle a l'air super cool ! Je lui ai parlé une fois quand elle nous a sauvé mon père, Nino et moi il y a longtemps, et franchement elle avait l'air très gentille et courageuse. En même temps, je ne pense pas que toutes les filles oseraient faire ce qu'elle fait, en nous sauvant comme ça."

"Ok, donc ça c'est pour le côté moral, dit Alya, en faisant semblant de prendre des notes sur son téléphone. Et pour le côté physique, tu la trouves comment ?".

Cette fois ci, les deux héros ne purent s'empêcher de rougir, et Marinette crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Il lui avait déjà dit des millions de fois qu'il la trouvait belle, en tant que Ladybug et en tant que Marinette, mais là, ça frisait le ridicule. Adrien toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge, et pour gagner du temps afin de réfléchir. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Qu'il la trouvait sublime à un point où il pourrait la demander en mariage sur le champ s'il en avait le droit ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que ses amis voulaient entendre, mais il se promit de garder cette jolie phrase en tête pour quand sa Lady et lui seraient seuls.

Adrien répondit simplement qu'il la trouvait mignonne en jouant la comédie. Ni plus, ni moins. Un dosage parfait qui ne méritait pas le moindre soupçon. Alya lui dit alors qu'elle voulait aussi en savoir plus sur Chat Noir, mais elle se tourna subitement vers Marinette, qui n'avait pas pensé que son heure arriverait aussi vite.

Car oui, elle allait mourir. De honte, certes, mais mourir quand même. Elle répondit à peu près la même chose qu' Adrien pour le côté moral, en changeant un peu les propos, évidemment. Mais quand le tour de la question physique arriva, Marinette crut que son esprit sortait littéralement de son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était indifférente, d'abord parce que c'était complètement faux, et que ce mensonge se verrait sur son visage, et ensuite parce qu'il lui était complètement impossible de dire cela devant lui. Il aurait sans doute deviné que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, mais elle ne le ferait pas quand même.

Il fallait qu'elle soit assez neutre, qu'elle ne se laisse pas submerger par ses émotions et par ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle savait très bien que si elle allait trop loin dans sa description et dans son ressenti, Alya suspecterait quelque chose puisque officiellement, Alya était toujours au courant que Marinette était amoureuse d'Adrien. Pas de Chat Noir. Mais le trop plein d'émotion de la jeune fille eu raison de ses mots, elle répondit seulement qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Allez Marinette, ne sois pas timide. l'encouragea Nino. Dis nous le premier adjectif qui te vient à l'esprit quand on te parle de Chat Noir."

Marinette n'eu encore une fois pas le temps de réfléchir. Et ses mots dépassèrent sa pensée. Pour être honnête, son mot ne dépassa absolument pas sa pensée, puisque c'était exactement ce qui pour elle pouvait décrire au mieux son partenaire, sans compter, beau, craquant, à tomber par terre, et son célèbre parfait.

"Euh... Sexy ?..." dit elle doucement, comme si c'était une question.

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de laisser passer une seconde plus tard, et porta sa main à sa bouche. Elle n'osa même pas lancer un regard à Adrien tant elle était gênée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. De tous les adjectifs possibles et inimaginables, et parmi tous ceux qui correspondaient à la condition physique d'Adrien, pourquoi avait elle choisit sexy ?

Elle voulut d'abord se donner une baffe, mais elle préféra sourire un peu étrangement à ses amis plutôt que de leur expliquer pourquoi soudainement elle eu envie de se frapper.

Adrien, lui, eu la bonne idée de regarder discrètement Nino pour faire la même tête que lui, et traduire ainsi un étonnement amusé. La seule différence étant que le blond était devenu complètement rouge. Il eut également une révélation, même s'il y avait déjà pensé à plusieurs reprises, le besoin devenait maintenant urgent : il fallait à tout pris que Marinette prenne des cours de théâtre, et vite ! Le mensonge n'était pas du tout son truc, et même si c'est un défaut, il vaut mieux savoir bien mentir et cacher la vérité quand on mène une double vie.

Alya aussi était étonnée par cette déclaration si spontanée, mais son amusement prit vite le dessus. Elle éclata d'un rire franc et le transmit directement à Nino qui fit de même. Mais pour les jeunes héros, bien que la situation soit en effet assez drôle, elle ne méritait tout de même pas une telle déferlante de rire. Surtout que, normalement, l'ironie de la situation n'aurait pas dû être comprise par leurs amis. Sans comprendre, Adrien commença à rire également pour suivre le mouvement en adressant un discret regard d'incompréhension à Marinette alors que Nino et Alya s'étaient allongés sur le lit à force de rire.

"Oh moins, on peut dire que ça, ça sort du coeur ! dit Alya en tentant de se calmer. Bon, je crois que c'est pas mal pour une première approche de mon sondage. Sinon, je commence à avoir faim, vous avez prévu quelque chose ?".

"Oui ! répondit aussitôt Marinette, ravie de pouvoir changer de sujet. J'ai ramené des petites pâtisseries, elles sont en bas je vais les chercher."

"Attends je viens avec toi, il y a plusieurs boites, tu ne vas pas tout porter toute seule..." renchérit Adrien en se levant pour rejoindre Marinette.

La bleutée s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle était tout à fait capable de porter deux boites en les superposant, mais au vu de l'expression du blond, elle comprit qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent.

Dès qu'ils furent en dehors de la chambre, Alya reprit un air sérieux et se leva, en marchant en direction des escaliers en spirales. Nino lui demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête, et elle répondit simplement que quand elle est arrivée, Marinette était sur la première marche de cet escalier qui mène à la bibliothèque. Sauf que normalement, elle n'avait rien à faire là haut... La jeune journaliste était certaine que son amie avait caché les bêtes volantes en haut, et elle voulait les voir pour leur faire avouer, comme apparemment elles parlaient, que Marinette et Adrien étaient bien les héros de Paris.

Elle arriva en haut et regarda s'il n'y avait pas des livres qui dépassaient plus que les autres, ou quoi que ce soit d'anormal, et elle trouva. Des livres empilés à l'horizontal, pas à la verticale comme pour les autres bouquins. Elle s'approcha et allait les déplacer quand elle entendit la voix d'Adrien.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là haut ? dit il en faisant mine de trouver cela drôle, alors qu'il savait très bien que les kwamis étaient cachés juste derrière elle, ce qui rendait la situation tout sauf amusante. Tu veux qu'on se fasse un club lecture ou quoi ?"

Alya se raidit instantanément. Elle pensait que la conversation des deux héros serait un peu plus longue, mais visiblement, ils étaient efficaces.

"Euh, tu sais bien que j'adore lire ! dit elle simplement. Envoyant une telle bibliothèque, j'ai halluciné, et je me suis dit que je pourrai regarder de plus près, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr !"

"Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu viens chez moi. répliqua-t-il, presque sur la défensive. Et tu n'avais jamais prêté attention à ma..."

"De toute façon, il faut que tu descendes. le coupa sa coéquipière. On a fait chauffé les minis fours, et ce serait dommage de les manger froid, non ?"

Alya acquiesça et descendit en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil furtif aux livres "mal rangés". Marinette regarda Adrien pour lui faire comprendre que son attitude était un chouilla trop suspecte. Ils avaient maintenant l'habitude de communiquer par le regard, et Adrien comprit tout de suite ce que pensait sa petite amie. Mais malgré la rapidité et la discrétion dont ils faisaient remarquablement preuve, leurs amis les surveillaient comme des parents avec leur bébés, et Nino s'aperçut tout de suite de la manière avec laquelle ils communiquaient.

Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés et commencèrent à manger. Adrien et Marinette s'étaient assis chacun aux extrémités pour ne pas attirer l'attention de leurs amis sur un quelconque rapprochement. C'était exactement ce dont ils venaient de parler, en allant chercher de quoi manger.

Marinette avait tout de suite prévenu Adrien de ne faire aucun commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer, et le jeune homme lui répondit juste qu'il lui retournait le compliment. Mais l'attitude étrange de leurs amis prit tout de même sur leur petite conversation, et ils décidèrent de se montrer encore moins proche. Le simple fait que Marinette ait été à l'heure, voir même en avance, avait déjà dû marquer l'attention des deux reporters du Ladyblog. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'ils devinent jusqu'où allait leur complicité. Ils détestaient mentir ainsi à leurs meilleurs amis, mais le secret de leur identité était trop important, et si Alya et Nino découvraient qu'ils s'étaient mis ensembles à peu près en même temps que Ladybug et Chat Noir, ils ne tarderaient pas à faire le rapprochement.

C'était déjà un véritable miracle qu'ils n'aient rien découvert. Entre leurs absences fréquentes et simultanées, leurs excuses pour la plupart irréalistes, leur fatigue quotidienne et leur négligence sur les cours alors qu'ils étaient au départ des élèves studieux, ils avaient énormément de chance que personne ne les soupçonne de quoi que ce soit.

L'ambiance était à présent plus légère. Nino, qui ne voulait pas seulement leur faire tout avouer mais aussi s'amuser, proposa de jouer aux jeux vidéos en mangeant. C'est avec un grand plaisir que Marinette accepta et avec un tout petit peu de réticence pour Adrien, qui n'aimait pas vraiment se faire ratatiner par sa Lady. Il préférait de loin se montrer grand, important et fort à ses yeux, mais Marinette le trouvait tellement mignon quand il était un peu fâché qu'elle prenne un malin plaisir à le charrier quand il perdait.

Et encore une fois, ce fut le cas. Il n'y a qu'une seule fois où l'équipe des garçons a pu gagner, sur dix-sept parties. Autant dire que la déception d'Adrien était tout sauf dissimulée et que chacune de ses remarques provoquait les petits rires de Marinette. Mais alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau dans une partie intense et que les garçons avaient un avantage, une explosion se fit entendre ainsi que des cris venant de la place faisant face à la demeure d'Adrien.

Le Papillon avait fait une nouvelle victime, et un akumatisé semait la terreur dans Paris. Aussitôt, Adrien mit le jeu sur pause, ses amis et lui se rapprochèrent des fenêtres pour voir ce qu'il se passait exactement. On pouvait voir un homme habillé en rouge, avec une sorte de caméra, dont la bandoulière lui entourait le cou, avec face à lui un rectangle rouge avec un triangle blanc au milieu qui semblait flotter.

Les écrans de la chambre d'Adrien s'allumèrent subitement, et ce même homme se présenta comme étant le Youtubeur. Alya attrapa Nino par le bras et prétendit aller de toute urgence sur les lieux pour filmer l'action. Marinette lui dit de faire attention mais la blogueuse la bloqua dans son élan en fermant la porte derrière elle.

En vérité, Nino et elle étaient restés juste derrière la porte. Ils entendirent donc parfaitement bien la chose volante rouge faire remarquer à leurs amis qu'ils avaient été très curieux et à deux doigts de les trouver, alors que la bestiole noire se contenta de dire qu'il avait trouvé l'interrogatoire très drôle et qu'il avait hâte que la jeune journaliste revienne.

Marinette et Adrien ne s'attardèrent pas sur les remarques de Plagg. Ils demandèrent à leur kwamis de les transformer. Avant de sauter de la fenêtre que Ladybug venait d'ouvrir. Chat Noir se regarda rapidement dans le miroir et se retourna vers sa partenaire avec un sourire mesquin.

"Tu as tout fait raison ma Lady, je suis très sexy en Chat Noir, mais toi tu l'es encore plus..."

"Non mais tu es sérieux ? demanda Ladybug en rigolant et en poussant Chat Noir par le nez alors qu'il se penchait vers elle. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment Adrien ? Il faut qu'on ..."

"Pas si vite les supers héros. la coupa Alya en entrant de nouveau dans le pièce. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à nous dire par hasard, Marinette et Adrien ?"

Marinette avait des sueurs froides dans tout le dos. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils transformés si près de leurs amis ? Ils n'auraient pas pu aller dans la salle de bain ? Non, il avait fallu qu'ils se précipitent et qu'ils ne réfléchissent pas. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi naïve. Il était évident, avec toutes ces questions et ces moments étranges, qu'ils avaient compris quelques chose, ou au moins qu'ils avaient des soupçons.

Adrien, de son côté, n'était même pas surpris. Il s'était vite dit, avant même la conversation étrange, que quelque chose n'allait pas, que l'ambiance n'était pas comme à son habitude. Mais il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à une si grande découverte. Surtout qu'Alya était entrée avec détermination et que ses mains posées fermement sur ses hanches ne démontraient pas la moindre lueur de surprise. Seul Nino avait l'air un peu moins confiant, étant resté en retrait, sans pour autant avoir l'air étonné.

Ladybug avait remarqué la même chose que Chat Noir, et ils se posaient à présent les mêmes questions. Depuis quand savaient-ils ? Quand l'avaient-ils découvert ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Mais une seconde explosion se fit entendre, et Marinette se tourna rapidement vers son amie.

"Alya, on pourrait..." commença -t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait doux mais pressé.

"Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, on en parlera après. Faites attention, de toute façon on est à côté si vous avez besoin de notre aide." Dit malicieusement Alya avec un clin d'oeil avant de véritablement partir de la maison avec Nino.

Mais Ladybug n'en revenait pas. Elle qui s'était toujours attendu à une Alya au bord de l'hystérie, que ce soit de joie ou de colère, elle avait désormais à faire à une demoiselle calme, positive et assez sérieuse. Sa remarque concernant l'aide que Nino et elle pourraient apporter fit bien rire Chat Noir qui ne s'était pour le coup absolument pas attendu à cela. Elle le leur avait dit comme s'ils étaient des civils et que Nino et elle étaient les supers héros.

Même si Alya lui avait assuré que tout allait bien, Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Et si elle lui avait dit ça juste pour ne pas la stresser avant le combat ? Et si elle lui en voulait ? Et si elle comptait tout dire sur le Ladyblog ?

Remarquant son trouble par le tremblement de ses doigts, Chat Noir prit Ladybug dans ses bras et la rassura. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense trop à cela maintenant, même si c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et mit ses mains sur ses joues pour qu'elle le regarde. Elle lui sourit et le remercia. Il lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Le combat fut bien plus rapide que prévu. Les explosions n'étaient en réalité que des effets sonores des vidéos de l'akumatisé et il n'y eu ni blessé, ni pertes matérielles. C'était d'ailleurs un très bon point puisque Ladybug n'avait pas utilisé son lucky charm, rendant ainsi impossible le retour à la normale. Chat Noir n'avait pas non plus besoin de son cataclysme. Le Youtubeur était tellement narcissique qu'il passait son temps à se recoiffer et à vérifier que c'était son bon profil qui était filmé. Il avait alors été extrêmement simple aux deux héros de récupérer la petite caméra qui servait au Youtubeur de collier et de purifier l'akuma.

Mais Ladybug ne voulait pas faire face à sa meilleure amie. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre de la manière avec laquelle elle expliquerait toute la situation à Alya. Adrien était tout de même confiant. Il savait que Nino n'était pas du genre à se laisser dépasser par les événements, même si là pour le coup, il risquait d'être un peu choqué.

Quand les deux héros retournèrent dans la chambre du blond par la fenêtre, leurs amis étaient déjà sur le canapé. Ils se détransformèrent et présentèrent leur kwamis à Alya et Nino tout en leur expliquant rapidement ce qu'étaient les kwamis. Tikki dit à Alya qu'elle était ravie de la rencontrer officiellement, et Plagg demanda seulement à Adrien s'il restait du camembert.

Les minutes suivantes furent remplies par les excuses de Marinette, pour n'avoir rien dit à Alya, les consolations d'Alya qui réussit à introduire l'idée d'une interview avec ses héros pour qu'ils se fassent pardonnés, et des rires des garçons qui se moquaient gentiment du décalage d'humeur des deux amies.

Plus tard dans la soirée, l'ambiance redevint sereine et le petit groupe, désormais rejoint pas les kwamis, savourait les desserts de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng tout en se remémorant les moments où ils auraient pu deviner ou suspecter d'avoir une double identité.

"Donc, quand mon père s'est fait akumatisé en Animan, dit Alya en réalisant tout juste, c'est toi qui nous a enfermé Nino et moi dans cette cage en verre ?"

"Héhé, oui... Mais avoue que j'ai bien fait, vous ne seriez sans doute pas tombés amoureux sans mon aide !" répondit Marinette

Les deux amis se regardèrent et rougir violemment à cette remarque, ce qui fit rire Adrien et Plagg.

"Allez ne soyez pas gênés, dit le héros en prenant un autre gâteau, maintenant que vous êtes au courant que Mari et moi on est ensemble, il ne manque plus que vous deux et on pourra se faire des doubles rendez-vous."

"Oh oui super idée ! s'exclama Marinette, en riant à son tour de la gêne de ses amis. C'est bon, ne faites pas cette tête. Après la scène d'espionnage que vous nous avez faite, on a bien le droit vous embêter un peu !".

Nino leur avait en effet raconté comment s'était passé la découverte pendant qu'Alya était en grande discussion avec Tikki. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs bien insisté sur le secret que devait rester leurs identités et ils promirent tous deux de rien laisser passer.

Tout se passait merveilleusement bien, et Marinette fut plus que rassurée de n'avoir pas trouvé ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de déception chez sa meilleure amie. Elle était aussi soulagée de ne plus avoir à lui mentir. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu qu'elle soit entièrement honnête avec elle, et qu'elle lui raconte toute sa vie.

Que ce soit leur rencontre, leur premier baiser à cause, ou plutôt grâce au Dislocoeur, la rencontre avec le gardien des kwamis, leur découverte lors du fameux bal et le moment où ils se mirent ensemble, tout avait été dit.

Une fois l'histoire de leur vie terminée, les deux héros, encore fatigués des quatre combats de la semaine, plus le petit affrontement du jour, commencèrent à s'endormir. Alya laissa donc à Adrien ce qui devait être sa place, puisque les filles devaient dormir dans le lit du jeune homme, Nino sur le matelas, et Adrien sur un des canapés. Nino fit de même en laissant Alya dormir sur matelas. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le canapé soit aussi peu confortable.

Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger pour tenter de trouver une bonne position et n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alya, qui était toujours sur son téléphone, l'avait vite remarqué et lui proposa de dormir avec elle. Bien qu'étonné, Nino accepta après avoir eu la confirmation que ça ne la dérangeait vraiment pas. En se levant, il vit que Marinette avait changé d'oreiller et se servait du torse d'Adrien en tant que tel.

Il s'installa aux côtés d'alya et ils s'endormirent assez rapidement.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, quand Marinette et Adrien se réveillèrent, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qu'ils virent le rapprochement de leurs amis. Ils n'étaient pas enlacés, mais leurs visages étaient un peu trop près pour que le réveil ne soit pas ambiguë...

Il se dirent alors, qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini avec ces deux là.

Fin

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année !

Bisous à la vanille !


End file.
